


Thinking Out Loud

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'' Alex adorava il Natale, tutta l’atmosfera lo rendeva euforico. Quell’anno poi aveva un motivo in più per apprezzarlo: in centro aveva adocchiato qualche volta un ragazzino biondo intento a dare spettacolo per strada per racimolare qualcosa. Non aveva mai osato andargli vicino, lo osservava da lontano sperando di non essere visto e si beava del suono della chitarra acustica e di quella voce roca che sembrava piena di sentimenti in cui lui voleva tuffarsi. ''<br/>[ AU i cui Genn suon aper strada e Alex è il suo più grande fan. ] [Gennex| Urban Boyfriends]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Buongiorno!  
Eccomi qui con un'altra AU, questi due mi ispirano un sacco. La storia si è scritta da sola nel giro di un oretta dopo che mi ero immaginata Genn come artista di strada poco dopo che ha lasciato la scuola. Qui  i ragazzi non si conoscono e niente ho finito. Buona lettura :3

Thinking Out Loud

_“  I’m thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh “_

  

Alex  adorava il Natale, tutta l’atmosfera lo rendeva euforico. Quell’anno poi aveva un motivo in più per apprezzarlo: in centro aveva adocchiato qualche volta un ragazzino biondo intento a dare spettacolo per strada per racimolare qualcosa. Non aveva mai osato andargli vicino, lo osservava da lontano sperando di non essere visto e si beava del suono della chitarra acustica e di quella voce roca che sembrava piena di sentimenti in cui lui voleva tuffarsi.   
La prima volta che lo vide da vicino fu destabilizzante ed era stata tutta colpa di Eleonora: lei voleva lasciargli qualche moneta ma si vergognava e allora entrava in scena lui.  Si era avvicinato evitando il contatto visivo, poi aveva lasciato le monete  dentro la custodia e in quel momento seppe di essere fottuto.  
Nuovi pensieri gli nascevano in testa, e che dicevano che le labbra del giovane erano sembravano fatte per essere baciate da lui. E come se il ragazzo avesse potuto leggergli nella mente, sorrise fugacemente saltando una strofa  della canzone che stava cantando. La canzone  era “ Thinking Out Loud” di Ed Sheeran, testo che conosceva alla perfezione e che gli faceva venire i brividi. Svegliandosi da quei pensieri che avevano preso il sopravvento fece per andarsene quando il ragazzo parlò, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Hey grazie”  
Alex non rispose, tornò dalla sua ragazza che già era nervosa. Sapeva che ora sarebbero tornati a litigare, come ormai facevano da mesi. Il paradiso  che aveva trovato negli occhi ragazzo aveva dato nuovamente spazio al suo inferno personale. Lui e Eleonora si lasciarono due settimane dopo, a nemmeno una settimana dalla vigilia di Natale. E nonostante fosse distrutto, avrebbe potuto sentirsi peggio. Ciò che lo faceva sentire meno miserabile era che ora non doveva sentirsi colpevole per aver pensato al biondino nudo tra le sue lenzuola. Stava diventando un’ossessione.  
Da quella volta in cui gli aveva sorriso era diventato più coraggioso, si erano scambiati sguardi e sorrisi mentre lui sedeva su una panchina lì vicino a leggere, godendosi la musica.  Una sera in cui si era perso nella lettura non si era reso conto che la musica era cessata e il ragazzo gli si era avvicinato fino a toccargli la spalla. Saltò in aria trasalendo per poi bearsi della visione di quel ragazzo.  
“ Scusa non volevo spaventarti. Io per oggi ho finito, posso offrirti una birra?”  
Alex era spiazzato dal fatto che la sua lingua non riuscisse a formulare una semplice frase, che i suoi occhi non potessero fare altro che studiare il viso del ragazzo. Quindi annuì e mise il libro nello zaino. Sapeva che doveva dire qualcosa ma aveva paura di quello che poteva dire, non voleva farsi sfuggire qualcosa di imbarazzante come “ mi sono chiesto come sarebbe avere le tue labbra sul mio corpo” o “ voglio portarti a letto e distruggerti”.  
“ Comunque non ci siamo mai presentati, Io sono Genn e tu? Mi piacerebbe sapere il nome del mio primo e unico fan”  
Alex rise, in imbarazzo, per poi dirgli il suo nome seguito da un “ e comunque mi piace proprio come suoni, non volevo sembrare un pazzo ossessionato da te”  
Andarono in un bar li vicino a prendere delle birre e  dopo aver superato la fase del silenzio imbarazzante parlarono come se si conoscessero da una vita. Alex parlò tantissimo, di Eleonora, di voler ricominciare ad amare, suonare e qui Genn si offrì volontario. Genn gli disse che qualche mese prima aveva mollato la scuola e che suonava per strada per guadagnare qualcosa in più per poi andarsene a Londra. Parlarono di passato e futuro ritrovandosi a fare piani assurdi che li facevano sentire euforici.  
Alex si rese conto che quella era la cosa più vicina alla felicità che provava dopo tanto tempo, e non c’entrava il fatto che erano brilli. C’era qualcosa tra di loro, un immenso potenziale di possibile felicità e Alex decise di afferrarla a piene mani. Era così ubriaco di vita che, una volta uscito dal pub, con le sue mani a un certo punto afferrò il collo e il viso dell’altro e lo baciò, spingendogli la schiena contro una parete.  
Non si chiese nemmeno se fosse la cosa giusta e se l’altro ricambiasse. L’aveva fatto e basta e ne era felice perché Gennaro era sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda. Le sue mani callose per via della chitarra lo attiravano maggiormente, come se volesse fondere l’anima con la sua. Si baciarono intensamente prima che Alex proponesse di andare a casa sua. L’altro accettò e propose la propria casa.  
La camera di Genn era un casino, ovunque vi erano fogli, cd e libri. E in condizioni normali avrebbe anche speso del tempo a curiosare ma al momento no. Perché appena si erano lasciati la porta dietro, Gennaro tornò all’attacco, baciandogli il collo mentre lo portava in camera sua. La preoccupazione e l’ansia presero il sopravvento insieme alla sua confessione di non essere mai con un ragazzo ma di volerlo. Da quando l’aveva visto suonare sembrava volere solo quello e questo sciolse ogni titubanza Cominciarono in maniera sorprendentemente dolce fino a quando Alex succhiò il labbro inferiore di Genn prendendolo fra i denti,  toccandolo semplicemente sul petto, ma facendolo rabbrividire e cercare più contatto. Era come se, adesso che aveva imparato a baciarlo, non riuscisse a smettere. Si spogliarono e si presero del tempo per imparare a conoscersi, a conoscere i loro corpi bramando sempre di più. Genn gli spiegò tutto tra baci e azioni che annullavano la sua capacità di pensare in modo coerente.  
E quando la sua pelle pallida  e i suoi versi furono tutto ciò che percepiva, Alex venne, fin troppo presto probabilmente ma era frastornato dagli eventi e sempre più felice. Poco più tardi ebbe un’altra occasione per rimediare e fece del suo meglio, per poi starsene a letto a parlare con quel ragazzo semi sconosciuto.  
Erano le due  e lui sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa, ma non riusciva a trovare un motivo valido per privarsi della compagnia del ragazzo. Non voleva che tutto si concludesse qui, che si trattasse solo la storia di una notte, lui non era da sesso da una botta e via. Ma come poteva chiedere a Genn di rimanere con lui senza spaventarlo, e prolungare questa euforia?  Non poteva.  
Il biondino intervenne per lui, nuovamente.  
“Possiamo rifarlo?”  
Alex gli toccò una guancia, sollevato, e lo baciò a fior di labbra prima di annuire.  
“Perché anche se è presto e fino a poche ore fa eravamo degli sconosciuti mi fai sentire come in una canzone di Ed Sheeran.”

   
-fine  
 

Vi ringrazio per aver letto, se la storia vi è piaciuta e volete farmelo sapere vi invito a lasciarmi una recensione, che male non fa mai :3


End file.
